The Gift
by CaseyKat
Summary: Set in ancient Egypt Yugi is a gift and a cursed given to Yami to test him but it becomes way more. This version will be edited while the one that is adultfnfiction.net isnt. Yaoi Seto/Yugi Yami/Seto Yami/Yugi Bakura/Malik Bakura/Merik
1. Default Chapter

The sun shone brightly down upon the kingdom that was ruled over by the Pharaoh Yami and it seemed to be smiling. Because of the Pharaoh's arrogance the God of Sun Dragon Ra had decided that he would be tested to see if he was worthy of all that he had. His fellow gods, Osiris the Saint Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor agreed whole heartedly and they went to work creating a creature that would be used to test him.  
  
The creature was made to look like a boy created in the image of the pharaoh but where Yami had hard crimson eyes the boy would have a soft purple and where Yami had strength the boy would have gentleness. He smaller and weaker then the Pharaoh in hopes that it would bring out protective instincts that lie dormant in the pharaoh's heart  
  
Then each god gave to him a gift, some better then others. From Ra the creation was given life, from Osiris he was given the gift to be able to create life, and from Obelisk a shadow in his soul. The shadow was the test. Were Yami to fail the test that was given to him the boy would die.   
  
The three gods were highly expecting for the boy to return to them in a few days though.  
  
Yami crawled out of bed his love slaves all sighing over the loss of their beloved Yami. He looked back at them and smiled they were what made life fun. Well that and his other enjoy able hobbies. They were the most beautiful creatures in the land both male and female all trained and living solely to make him happy.   
  
He pulled on a robe heading to stare out over the kingdom that was his, a smile gracing his lips until a knock on the door ruined his morning. His crimson eyes went immediately cold and the slaves all shrank back praying that whatever the news was it was important enough to bother Yami.  
  
"Enter." He barked and the door swung open and the servant that had opened it was early knocked aside by the High Priest Seto who walked over to Yami and went down to his knees bowing. Yami looked down at him then his hand shot out to grab his hair.   
  
"You dare disturb me already? I'm of a mind to have you whipped Seto." He growled then shoved the priest down so that his face touched the floor then put a foot on his back shoving him down harder. "I wish only to relax for a while and yet here you are no doubt with some order from the gods of what I should do."  
  
Seto's eyes went wide and he was thankful that the pharaoh couldn't see the disgust in them. The gods were foolish to allow such a gift that was the boy to fall into Yami's clutches. He thought of the creature that was sitting in his quarters eating and playing and knew his innocent soul would be destroyed in little time then the Pharaoh would toss him aside for another.  
  
"No. I came to tell you that…"   
  
Could he really do this? Offer the boy up as a sacrifice to the pharaoh when he knew first hand the pain and humiliation that came with being Yami's lover?  
  
"That?" Yami demanded grinding his foot into the other's back.  
  
"That they are pleased with you. They send you their blessings in hopes that it helps you to remain as you are." Seto said finding himself unable to do it.  
  
Yami let out a snort then with a last twist of his foot he walked away from the priest. He didn't care about what it was that the priest or even the gods thought of him. He was Yami the greatest pharaoh that Egypt had ever seen! He was above all of that.  
  
Seto looked over at the pharaoh then left the room enraged over the others total lack of faith in the gods and their power. It had been proven today yet again in Seto's eyes when the three had spoke to them and entrusted him with the gift that they had created for Yami.   
  
The pharaoh was a spoiled brat that knew nothing of how the world truly worked. He slammed into his chambers and the boy looked up at him from where he sat in the middle of Seto's bed playing with his cat and he smiled at him brightly. Seto closed the door behind him quietly regarding the boy with questioning eyes then he walked forward. He was curious. If Yami had been raised differently would he have been as this boy was?  
  
"Are you and my cat enjoying yourselves?"  
  
The boy nodded rapidly then went back to petting the cat. Seto tilted his head. From what he had seen the boy had no voice and that would only due to anger Yami all the more after all he liked it bet when the people around him were showering praise upon him, sugar coated words that didn't really reflect what people thought of him. But Yami didn't know that. He thought that he had the respect and command of all of those around him when in all actuality it almost frightened Seto how close the people were to rebelling against him.  
  
Yami was to much of a self indulgent fool to see that though. Seto fell back on the bed and let his eyes close. Then he felt small hands remove his headdress. He opened his eyes and looked up at the boy who was trying it on and he smiled a bit. He would protect the boy from the pharaoh and keep his innocent soul intact.   
  
The gods said that his name was Yugi it meant 'to play' and he would make sure that he was allowed to do just that.  
  
"Yugi. I need for you to promise me something ok? I want never for you to leave my room. You can play in here in my baths and the courtyard but that is all ok? If you go anywhere else you could be hurt and I would rather that not happen to you."  
  
Yugi looked over at him the to large head piece falling over his eyes and he laughed silently and nodded. Seto reached over and lifted the hat up revealing the boy's sparkling purple eyes. They were so innocent that it made Seto not even feels worthy of being in his presence. It was an odd feeling that was part awe and part happiness that he felt looking into them. Reflected in them the hopes of the gods that the boy would be able to save the pharaoh from himself. But he could tell that their was much doubt in their voices and he knew that he wouldn't be able to give the boy to Yami especially after the display of ego he had gotten when he had said the gods sent their blessings.  
  
"Pretty little thing." Seto said with a smiled as he patted the boy's cheek then let his eyes close so that he could take a small rest being in the gods presence had always seemed to wear him out and all he wished for now was rest. 


	2. Given

Seto entered his chambers and he felt a jolt of fear when eh didn't see the boy anywhere and he ran forward. What if Yami found him? What if he had wandered off? What if he was taken back by the gods because Seto hadn't done as they ordered him to? So many what ifs that his heart was racing then he heard the sound of his cat in the gardens. He ran there as fast as his legs would take him.  
  
The scene before him surprised him. Yugi was lying in the arm of a magnificent blond. Who ever he was he must be one of Yami's slaves but that didn't bode well if one of Yami's pets had found Yugi then he was bound to tell his master about him. The priest headed forward his fist clenched.  
  
"What are you doing in my chambers?" He demanded of the blond who looked up at him his red eyes flashing making Seto freeze in his tracks feeling as if he had yelled at the wrong person. Then blond ran his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair and seemed to look Seto over very closely.  
  
"I go where I choose to go High Priest this land is after all of my creation."  
  
Seto's eyes went huge then he sank down to his knees shaking all over.   
  
"L-Lord Ra."  
  
"I am surprised that you remember these formalities High Priest after all were became worried when we found that you were unable to follow simple commands such as to give Yugi to Yami." He said his eyes now on the sleeping boy.   
  
Seto looked down at the ground unable to speak he knew that this would happen that ignoring the orders of the gods would get him in trouble but he had no idea that it would bring one of them to his rooms like this. He was worried now what would the god do? Of course take Yugi and give him to his rightful owner but then what? For such an infraction Seto's life could be forfeit. He shivered then looked back up at the blond god.  
  
"I couldn't do it. Yami doesn't deserve such as Yugi! He will only destroy the boy who is so innocent." He said his voice pleading now. "Lord Ra please! Punish me if that is your wish but I would rather you take the boy back with you or even kill him before you allow Yami to get his hands on him!"  
  
Ra looked at the priest considering his words. Then he gently shook Yugi. The boy's purple eyes opened up and starred up at the god with a loving look then looked over at Seto and tilted his head confused about why the man was on the floor. His purple eyes gazed at the blond god questioningly.  
  
'He bows to show his respect of me." He told the boy who nodded then reached his hands out and the cat hopped up into them. "High Priest Yugi was created as a gift and a test for the Pharaoh not for you to keep as your own you will give the boy to him or I will."  
  
Seto let out a sound of pain but nodded weakly.  
  
"The boy is to either show Yami what it means to be human or he will die and return to us he is aware of this he merely stayed with you because you were kind to him. That is also why he has no voice so that he may not tell Yami that of the consequences his actions may bring about." Ra said and the priest again nodded. So the boy knew that his fate was going to be a less then happy one? That made no sense why would he put himself through it?  
  
"Its because he wants to save Yami." A more gentle voice behind them. On that Seto recognized instantly as Osiris the Saint Dragon. He looked over at him. He looked, in human form, the same age as Yugi but with bright red hair and the most brilliant cerulean eyes Seto had ever seen. The boy god walked by him patting his shoulder gently.   
  
Ra rose to his feet then set Yugi down to play with the cat. He knew that it was time to go when Osiris showed up. He figured that the boy god would end up giving Yugi to Seto seeing he was of a gentle heart, well most of the time anyway.   
  
"Heed our words this time give the boy to Yami."  
  
Seto nodded and the two gods vanished.  
  
Seto sat up and looked over at the boy who was still playing with the cat and he sighed.  
  
"Come on Yugi. Its time for you to meet Yami."  
  
The boy nodded and stood up to his feet a tiny bit of fear showing in his eyes.  
  
"I wish that I could tell you that it will all be alright but I have my doubts. I wish that I could help you, wish I could keep you away from your fate but there isn't really anything that I can do. Yugi I'm so sorry."  
  
The boy walked over and reached up his small hands patting Seto's cheeks and he smiled up at him shaking his head. This made the priests eyes widen in disbelief. Why was the boy trying to comfort him when he was about to become a sacrificial lamb to Yami's whims? It made no sense!  
  
Seto pushed the thoughts away he was a fool to have gone against the wishes of creatures as powerful as the gods, after all they had show their strength by creating Yugi. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's get this over with then."  
  
Yami was lounging in his throne listening to the complaints of the peasants about stupid things such as so and so stole my sheep this guy took my daughter your troops keep taking out children to your palace and they never come home. The last one caused a smile to come to his face most of the afore mentioned children were the delicious beauties that warmed his bed at night.  
  
The rest were the ones that he didn't want and gave over to his men to play with.  
  
"I care little about such silly problems come back when its something that is worth my time or I will have you whipped!" Yami spat as the man was drug out of the throne room and he leaned back with a small laugh.  
  
"Lord. Its High Priest Seto to see you."  
  
"Send him in hopefully the gods will have sent me a knife to stab myself with." He complained then looked up at the priest walked in and in his wake something that had Yami on his feet and walking across the room eyes wide.  
  
Yugi looked up at the man in time to have his chin caught in a steely hold and he was looked over as if the man was considering buying a camel. Yugi though didn't understand how degrading this was instead lifting a small hand to touch Yami's cheek and he smiled at him.  
  
Yami for a moment looked shocked that this look alike would dare to touch him but after meeting the too innocent gaze of the other he couldn't bring himself to punish him. Instead turning to Seto.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"A gift to you from the three gods." 


	3. Taken

Yami sat down on his throne and had Yugi stand in front of him so that he could look him over. His hand ran down the boy's cheek to his chest and then undid the front of the simple garment that he was wearing. The boy tilted his head and Seto had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything.   
  
Yugi merely stood there as the garment fell and pooled at his feet. Yami let out a long whistle of appreciation at the boy's form then smiled a bit. He was a gift from the gods all right. He was beautiful with out a single mark to mar his perfect white skin. Yami reached a hand out to run it down the boy's chest. His skin was warm and smooth.  
  
"Beautiful." He murmured. "So beautiful."  
  
His hand stopped at a set of three tiny glyphs around the boy's navel, one to represent each of the three gods. He ran a finger over them his smile turning to a sneer.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
Yugi blinked then looked down at the little glyphs and then back at the pharaoh.  
  
So the gods gave him a gift but they wanted for him to constantly know that it was them who gave Yugi to Yami. He wanted nothing that would so blatant a gift. He reached up and grabbed the boy by his hair.   
  
Yugi's innocent eyes instantly flooded with confused tears as pain assailed him.  
  
"Think your gods that I will bow to them meekly because they gave me some whore?"  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"You think not but that is all they are doing. They flaunt their power over me everyday and I grow tired of it! I am the Pharaoh! I am the most powerful man in Egypt." He yelled his voice getting more and more dangerous.   
  
Yugi reached his hands forward and patted Yami's cheeks trying to comfort him. Yami's crimson eyes narrowed.  
  
"That is the second time your filthy hands have touched me without permission." He spat then a moment later Yugi was laying on his side near Seto a bright red handprint on his face and was looking totally shocked. Seto reached out and rolled the bow so that he was in a bowing position. Yami stopped his tirade glade to see that someone was still away of what was to be done in his presence.  
  
Seto. Seto always obeyed him. He was the only one that Yami could trust.  
  
"Take that thing to the temple Seto. I want him destroyed send him back to his gods."  
  
Seto's eyes went wide.  
  
"You can't be serious? Sacrifice him? He was a gift from the gods and you want to send him back?" Seto whispered in total shock. That made no sense he was going to just piss them off. "My Lord I beg you to reconsider!"  
  
Yami stepped down from his thrown glaring down at the boy then at his high priest.  
  
"I have spoken and you will obey." He said then headed out of the room. "But before that you will come to chambers."  
  
Seto sat up starring after him then looked down to the boy who was breathing heavily as if in pain. Seto's eyes went huge then he wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. The Pharaoh's words and touch had done more damage then he would ever know.  
  
"Yugi. Its ok, its ok now. You see? Now you can go back to the three gods. You will be safe from Yami and his violence." Seto said as he to his feet. Yugi pushed away from him and went over to get his clothing back on.  
  
His face stung from the slap and his scalp from Yami's not so gentle grip on his hair but worse was that his heart hurt. So badly if felt as if he were going to die and this was just his first run in with the pharaoh. He looked over at Seto when he was redressed then walked over to stand at his side.  
  
All three gods figured that he was going to end up coming back to them but none of them ever knew that it would be because he was going to become a sacrifice. That was so disturbing in a way that the pharaoh would send his gift back to them dead by his own command. Silent tears ran down he boys face. 


	4. Rest

Seto knocked in the door to the Pharaohs chambers and waited for a response before he walked in. It was dark aside from a few candles that were here and there. The high priest had a bad feeling about this but knew better then to try to react. It was just easier where yami was concerned to just give him what he wanted so that you could escape with your skin.  
  
"Lord Yami?" He called out quietly then saw him sitting in the middle of the bed and he walked over about five feet from the bed he stopped at Yami's voice.  
  
"Its quiet tonight."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yami looked over at him the look in his crimson eyes a bit paranoid, which put Seto instantly on edge. The man held his arms out and Seto went to him. He wrapped his arms around Seto drawing him into his arms and held him tightly. The ways that he stroked Seto's hair made the high priest feel like a pet but again she wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"You're all I have Seto. Everyone else even the gods are after something from me. They all mean to take what is rightfully mine. But I wont let that happen."  
  
Seto nodded which brought a smile to the pharaoh's lips.   
  
"You are loyal to me Seto and I am thankful for that. I have you and you wont leave me. I wont allow it you are mine forever." He said his hand running down the priest's back to the mark that was there. A small tattoo that was in the shape of the Sennan Eye the mark Yami put on all that was his. The mark that Yami had put on Seto when he had gotten the high priest totally wasted one night.   
  
Seto hadn't been pleased with the mark but he had never comment against it either.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Yes Lord Yami I am yours." He said rubbing his face against the man's chest a bit nervously.  
  
"I want you Seto. Get up and get undressed for me." He said his voice harsh and demanding making Seto's body stiffen then he pushed to his feet his eyes on the floor. He didn't want this but the way that Yami was acting he had to be drinking that was the only time that he acted as if the world were out to get him.   
  
He was also far more dangerous when he was under the influence. He would either be kind or vicious. That or it could be both, which was even worse. He shivered as he set aside his garments and was soon standing there in front of Yami totally bare from the others gaze.  
  
Yami was silently starring at him not saying anything just starring and it gave Seto the chills. What was he planning? It could be anything for simple cuddling to bondage and whipping when it came to Yami.  
  
"Seto come over to me. I want you now."  
  
Seto did as told crawling over to the Pharaoh and lied prostrate in front on him on the large bed the way that the man always wanted for him to do. Yami let out a small sound and started to stroke a hand down the high priests back. His touch was gentle enough so far even when the fingers stopped to caress the tattoo possessively.  
  
Yami laid his head on Seto's lower back and drew circles on Seto's buttocks with his finger. He then yawned as the drinking started to catch up with him. No. That wasn't at all fair! He wanted to take Seto! He tried to sit up but his body felt so languid and it refused the order to do so. He dug his nails into Seto's lower back. He wouldn't let Seto get away! Seto was his!   
  
"Don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me!" he snarled.  
  
"Yami, my lord, I wont go if you want for me to stay with you." He said and the pharaoh nodded letting his eyes sink shut. Seto let out a sighed of relief. He would stay with the pharaoh despite the fact that he would no doubt regret it in the morning when he woke up to being raped. But for now his Pharaoh needed him. "Rest my lord. I will be right here if you need me." He said.  
  
Yami's reply was a sleepy sound.  
  
Seto relaxed his mind drifting he hoped that Yugi would be ok without him for tonight. He figured that he would be after all he had told him to stay there and play with the cat that he would be back but he wasn't sure when. He hadn't wanted for Yugi to worry about him seeing boy was looking a bit weak. No doubt the curse that would end up killing him if Yami changed his mind over the sacrifice.   
  
Was it a good thing or a bad thing that the boy was going to be sacrificed? Yami was going to fail his test either way but still was it going to be a bigger disaster if he had Yugi killed? Seto didn't even want to think about it about the horrors that the gods could create of they do felt like it. Seto was worried. For the people, for Yugi, for himself, even for Yami who had just been raised wrong he worried for all of them and what could happen. He had to talk with the three gods before hand, before the boy was sacrificed. 


End file.
